The invention relates to an electrode arrangement for an evaporation vessel of an electrode evaporator and to an evaporation vessel for an electrode evaporator, having an electrode arrangement which comprises at least two electrodes which are held in the vessel wall and can be electrically connected from outside the evaporation vessel.
Electrode evaporators are known as vapour generators, in the case of which a single-phase or multi-phase alternating current is passed through the water via two or more electrodes and the water itself is used as the heating resistance for generating the heat which is required for evaporation. They are mainly used in air humidifiers for ventilation and air-conditioning systems or for direct room air humidification.
The apparatuses and, in particular, the evaporation vessels must be designed very differently (in particular with respect to the number, shape and arrangement of the electrodes) depending on the required power and as a function of the properties of the electrical mains, which differ very much depending on the point of use and the geographical region (different rate of voltages, number of phases etc.). In the case of the known electrode evaporators, on the one hand, for the manufacturer, this means that he must produce a large number of different apparatus types and, on the other hand, for the wholesaler and retailer, it means that he must keep a large number of different apparatuses and spare parts.